High School with the Sohmas
by Terra151
Summary: Mina has tranferred to a new high school and who does she meet? Shigure, Ayame and Hatori Sohma of course! What madness will ensue? Review Please!
1. Meeting the Sohmas

Mina looked around the campus nervously. Her first day of high school. The campus wasn't too different from the middle school's campus and the people looked the same, maybe she could handle this. Just as she thought this to herself, two blurs flashed by her. Loud and chaotic they flew past her only to be followed by the class representative waving papers for one of them. Mina watched them go and felt herself smile; now they looked like they would be fun…No! She had to focus; she couldn't afford to slack off.

The bell rang and she headed off to her class looking down at her schedule. She continued her day trying to focus in class and do a good job, and besides from that morning it had been a rather quiet and normal day. She started walking home, slinging her bag strap over her shoulder, when she felt her bag hit someone. She turned to apologize and saw it was one of the blurs from that morning. He had black hair and a smiley disposition,

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mina said quickly.

"Oh its fine, no worries." The blur said smiling. But the other blur put in agitated,

"You should feel terrible! Hurting my poor cousin you brute!"

"Aya!" Someone behind the blur said silencing him. The someone had dark gray hair and wrinkle between his eyebrows, showing a long streak of irritation with the blurs.

"You'll have to excuse him; he can rather protective when he wants to be…" He spoke of the other blur in question who had long silvery white hair in a braid and dressed flamboyantly in a bright purple leopard skin coat.

"Oh, well my name is Mina."

"My name is Shigure Sohma." The one with black hair said smiling, "And these are my two cousins, Hatori Sohma," He said referencing to the non-blur, "And Ayame Sohma." He said speaking about the last blur.

"Nice to meet you." Mina said smiling.

"So, are you new to our high school Mina?" Shigure asked pleasantly.

"Yep, I got transferred here today."

"Oh you poor little lost princess!" Ayame said gripping her hands passionately. "How awful of us not to realize it sooner! You must be so lonely in a new school!"

"Uh…not really, I wasn't expecting to make friends immediately." Mina said unsure of what he was getting at.

"Aya, you're scaring the poor girl." Hatori said obviously irritated by his shenanigans.

"I saw you guys this morning." Mina said to Shigure and Ayame. "You were running from the class representative it think."

They both broke out into smiles,

"Oh yes, she wanted Aya to sign some presidential papers and of course he wanted to try to outrun her." Shigure said grinning.

"And I did too, I'll have you know." Ayame said proudly, "She didn't get me to sign those papers until lunch."

"I really don't think you should be proud of shoving off responsibility like that." Hatori said sternly.

"Hmm…perhaps your right." Ayame said looking at Hatori almost regretfully.

Shigure smiled and said,

"Well, we need to get going. Would you like us to walk you home?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." Mina said smiling.

"Oh you brave soul, how I long for your strength!" Ayame said dramatically.

"You certainly have strength when it comes to entertaining me Aya…" Shigure put in suddenly causing Mina to blush at the innuendo.

"Oh Shigure, you and I both know who is the real master of our relationship…"

"Stop it you two." Hatori said quickly noticing Mina's now purple face.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, and we'll talk then. Kay?" Shigure said smiling and waving.

Mina smiled and waved unable to help overhearing,

"Oh she was cute huh Hatori?" Shigure said.

"I didn't notice." Hatori said simply

"Don't lie to me Hatori, you'll probably be dreaming of her tonight." Shigure teased.

"No, I'm not a pervert like you Shigure."

"No one is a pervert like Shigure." Ayame said grinning.

"Like you're one to talk." Hatori shot back.

Mina sighed. So much for being focused. How could anyone be focused when they had those people wanting to befriend them?


	2. Shigure Scheming

Mina walked to school cautiously as she entered the gate. She was worried what the day might bring ever since meeting the Sohmas. She walked into the school building and went toward her class. She was just beginning to let her guard down her felt herself trip, and just as she was about to hit the floor she felt two arms catch her,

"Whoa careful!" Mina looked up to see Shigure holding her up, "See Aya? I told you it would work." He said grinning.

Mina looked over to see a carefully placed rope going from one side of the hallway to the other where Aya was crouched in the janitor's closet, with the door just open enough to fit the rope through.

Mina got to her feet and tried to feel angry about being pranked like that, but with them smiling so devilishly, she couldn't help but smile back.

"You two are still causing trouble…" Mina looked over and saw Hatori walking toward them.

"Oh good, you're here." Mina said gratefully.

"I hope they weren't bothering you too much." Hatori said concerned.

She looked at them again. Still smiling but know giving each other a thumbs up. They were so cute she couldn't be angry.

"Not too much." She said smiling.

"Good." Hatori said smiling back.

"Well Hatori, you sound very concerned about Mina. Could you have fallen for her already?" Shigure said slyly.

Mina blushed but Hatori didn't even bat an eye,

"No I haven't. Besides, we all know that women are within your area of perversion."

Mina's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Shigure. But he merely smirked and said,

"Yes, this is true."

By this time Ayame had come out of the closet and had come to stand by them.

"Hello Hari." Aya said cheerfully to Hatori.

"Aya." He said simply.

"So, Mina, did you miss us?" Shigure asked.

"It's only been a night." Mina said slightly confused.

"A night can be the longest time in the world if you're spending it alone!" Aya said dramatically.

"But you and I both know I wasn't spending my night alone, was I Aya?" Shigure said suggestively.

"Of course not, Shigure. Not with me entertaining you." Aya said back.

Then they both gave each other the thumbs up saying unison,

"Yes!"

Mina felt herself recoil slightly in surprise and Hatori just shook his head. Just then the bell rang.

"So Mina, would you like us to walk you to class?" Shigure suggested. But before she could answer Hatori began dragging both Shigure and Ayame off the class, "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't walk with you."

"Goodbye Princess!" Ayame said and they began waving good-bye frantically with Hatori looking more and more irritated.

Mina went through her classes like she had the day before and she was surprised to see she shared a class Hatori. She guessed she hadn't noticed because he was such a quiet student and he sat in the back of the class. The only reason she noticed that day was when she was entering the class she heard a very loud voice,

"Oh Hari, why won't you ditch with me?! It would be so much fun!"

Mina turned in the doorway to see Aya clinging to Hatori's arm as Hatori tried to get to class, dragging Aya with him.

"Aya, as president you really shouldn't be ditching classes. And even if I wasn't vice president I wouldn't ditch anyway." Hatori said calmly.

Mina shook her head and chuckled softly. Aya looked up and shouted,

"Hello little princess! Good to see you again!" He put an arm around her grandly, "Now I'm sure you wouldn't mind skipping class with me would you?" He asked tipping her chin and speaking a few inches away from her face

"Where's Shigure?" Hatori asked agitated.

"How should I know? Probably looking up some girl's skirt knowing him." Aya answered.

Mina felt herself get self conscious and pressed her skirt down closer to her legs. As she turned over to make sure it was down she saw two eyes peering up at her.

"SHIGURE!!" She shouted leaping away from him.

There Shigure was, he had been looking up her skirt the entire time.

"I was just peeking…" Shigure said sweetly.

She gave an evil look and Shigure withered at it. She then glared at Aya. Knowing he must have helped Shigure.

"What don't look at me, it wasn't my idea."

"You still helped!" Mina shouted.

Hatori walked over to them and gave them both a hard hit on the back of the head,

"What did I tell you two about that?"

"I couldn't resist, she was so cute." Shigure said pleadingly.

"And you know I can never resist one of Shigure's schemes."

Mina sighed exasperated. How could she ever keep focused on her schoolwork when these buffoons were around? Just then she felt two arms wrap around her hips and a head against her stomach. She looked down to see a chibi Shigure on his knees with big puppy eyes,

"Mina, I'm sorry." She looked at him doubtfully, "I mean it!" He exclaimed seeing her disbelief. "I won't do it again, I promise." She tried to stay angry, she really did, but when she looked down and saw large tears fill his puppy eyes and his lip quiver, she couldn't stay mad. He was too adorable when he did stuff like that,

"Fine. I forgive you…" She said somewhat sulkily.

"Yay!" Shigure shouted.

"Be glad she didn't press charges on you." Hatori said.

'Yep.' She decided inwardly, 'This year will be interesting…'


End file.
